Iron Man Annual Vol 1 4
(Title) (The Champions Story) | Quotation = I'm recovered enough to feel hatred towards the one responsible for all this -- and to want revenge on MODOK! | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = The Doomsday Connection! | StoryTitle2 = Death Lair! | Synopsis1 = Having followed MODOK across the country, Iron Man bursts into a Nevada AIM base, but it's empty. He starts to investigate an energy cradle but is attacked by two Guardian robots. After defeating them he concludes that this is an energy relay station, MODOK wouldn't store the energy here, but the energy collection has all come from the East Coast, blacking it out. He travels to contact the nearby Champions, but they don't get his warning signal due to the blackout. He is attacked by Ghost Rider but the misunderstanding is quickly cleared up by the Black Widow. Iron Man updates everybody on MODOK and AIM using his mini-projector and they split up into three teams to investigate three AIM bases. Black Widow, Hercules and Angel head to the National Redwood forest, where they're attacked by AIM agents and captured. Iceman, Darkstar and Ghost Rider head to San Francisco, where they find an underwater AIM installation and are attacked by AIM agents and mutated sea creatures, and Darkstar is injured. Iron Man travels to the Mojave desert, where he comes across a Franciscan mission. He asks a friar if he's seen any strange activity, but the friar attacks, revealing himself to be Stryke, a biologically reconstructed, powerful fighter. Realizing he's been set up, Iron Man uses his image reproducer to confuse Stryke so that he can escape. He heads back to the Nevada base, contacting the Champions on his way. Having allowed themselves to be captured, Black Widow's team breaks free and heads for Nevada. Iceman rescues Darkstar and puts her on life support in the Champscraft enroute. Iron Man finds MODOK at the AIM base, where he's funneling all the stolen energy into his Doomsday Chair to amplify his mental powers. Once-Humans attack and the arriving Champions defeat them. MODOK escapes, destroying the installation behind him, trapping Iron Man and the Champions. Iron Man then uses the remaining energy in the energy cradle to supercharge himself. He breaks free and charges after MODOK, only to accidentally appear to destroy him. Afterwards, Darkstar is brought to the hospital. | Synopsis2 = | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = George Tuska | Penciler2_1 = Jeff Aclin | Inker1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker2_1 = Don Newton | Colourist1_1 = Phil Rachelson | Colourist2_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Letterer2_1 = Howard Bender | Editor1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Editor2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** AIM base *** **** ***** **** **** **** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Chou * Kono * Unnamed thir accomplice Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Cable-throwing bazooka * Nunchakas * Shuriken Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue, the Black Widow makes a reference to her father carrying her on his shoulder when she was a little girl. This does not connect with later Marvel Comics continuity, as it was later determined that she was rescued as an infant and raised by Ivan Petrovich. * M.O.D.O.K. appeared last in . * M.O.D.O.K. first rebelled against A.I.M. in . * Midnight appeared last in ; however, as explained in this story, this adventure takes place prior to Midnight's 1971 debut in that issue. * Half-Face appeared last in . * Iron Man appears last in . * The Champions appeared last in . | Trivia = | Recommended = * Iron Man (Volume 1) * Iron Man (Volume 2) * Iron Man (Volume 3) * Iron Man (Volume 4) | Links = * Iron Man (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Iron Man (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}